The Internet may include public and private networks. To send private data over a public network may require encryption of the data, especially if the private data is sensitive and/or can be modified or forged during transit. Network devices (e.g., routers, switches, etc.) may receive data on physical media (e.g., optical fiber), may analyze the data to determine its destination, and may output the data on physical media in accordance with the destination. For example, the network devices may provide network services and may verify that the correct users obtain access to certain network services.
A network device may utilize a secure VPN (e.g., a secure sockets layer (SSL) virtual private network (VPN)) to provide a client device with access to a secure network resource (e.g., secure content, corporate information, etc.). The secure VPN may use licenses to provide necessary confidentiality (e.g., preventing hackers), client authentication (e.g., preventing identity spoofing), and message integrity (e.g., preventing message alteration) to achieve the privacy intended for the secure network resource. The secure VPN may provide secure communications for the secure network resource over unsecured networks (e.g., a public network).
Network administrators may install licenses on network devices in order to implement one or more secure VPNs. However, if some of the network devices handle far less loads (e.g., traffic, such as requests for secure network resources) than other network devices, the licenses provided on the lighter loaded network devices may essentially be left unused. Furthermore, the network devices with the heavier loads may not have enough licenses to handle the heavier loads required of them.